Destiny
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: Teenage Ash sets off on another journey and ends up meting up with Brock and Misty. As they catch up, Ash notices there is something about Misty he never caught on to before. Once night time comes Brock passes out right away leaving only Ash and Misty...


Ash adjusted his white and red hat as he held onto the brass doorknob. He pushed open the wood door.

"Oh Ash I forgot to ask, did you remember to change your underwear today?" Ash's mom asked in a sweet motherly tone.

Ash blushed as he looked back at his mom.

"What? It's not there is anyone else around," Ash's mom replied to his embarrassment.

"I gotta go mom but I'll call you as soon as I can," Ash stated.

"Ok. I love you Ash," Ash's mom smiled as she hugged onto her teenage son.

"Love you too mom."

Ash's mom stood in the doorway waving as he walked down the road out of Pallet Town.

As he walked he couldn't help but feel nervous. It was his first time traveling without any of his friends with him, he was all alone.

"Pikachu?" spoke the chubby little yellow Pokémon on his shoulder.

Ash smiled, "Well at least I have you."

The two best friends walked together in silence. Since Pikachu can't really talk it wasn't a surprise. Then all of a sudden Pikachu pulled onto Ash's black hair. Ash swatted at him. Then Pikachu exclaimed loudly and pointed to a far off figure. Ash followed Pikachu's gaze. A huge smile formed on his face as he began running toward the figure. Ash excitedly hugged onto the unsuspecting person.

"Ash?" the person asked.

Ash let go and then smiled, "Hey Brock it's great to see you!"

"I almost didn't recognize you," Brock laughed.

"Well I am taller."

"Yeah you are, so how old are you now?" Brock questioned.

"I turned fifteen a little while ago," Ash replied proudly, "What are you like eighteen now?"

"Actually yesterday was my nineteenth birthday, it was also the day I became an official Pokémon doctor."

"Well Happy birthday and congratulations!"

Ash looked over to where he saw movement in the trees. He turned his hat backwards (like he's done a million times before) and then threw a pokeball toward the trees. Once he heard the pokeball land, he excitedly ran over to the trees to see what Pokémon he had caught.

But instead of seeing a captured Pokémon, he saw a beautiful teenage girl rubbing her red hair. She picked up the pokeball and then turned around to face Ash. Then she angrily threw the pokeball at Ash's head and knocked him over.

"I should have known this was your fault Ash Ketchum," she spoke in a surprisingly calm tone.

Ash got up off the ground and looked at the girl in front of him, "Misty?"

"Didn't recognize me huh?" Misty smiled as she fixed her long red hair. She was dressed in an ocean blue skirt, a yellow V neck tee shirt and red flip flops, much more girly than Ash was used to. He thought she was a tomboy.

"Were you heading to Pallet Town?" Ash asked as he stared at Misty.

Misty blushed as she noticed Ash looking at her and then she answered, "No. I was heading in the opposite direction then Psyduck got out of his pokeball and ran away."

"Did you find him?" Ash questioned in a concerned voice.

"No, I saw him heading in this forest but I haven't found him yet."

Ash stepped into the trees and smiled at Misty, "I'll help you find him then."

Just then Psyduck poked his head out from behind a nearby tree. Ash began laughing while Misty just sighed and put him back into his pokeball.

Ash and Misty heard the trees rustling; they looked behind them to see Brock and Pikachu. Misty picked up Pikachu and hugged onto him.

"Hey Misty what are you doing here?" Brock asked.

"Psyduck ran away," Ask answered.

"Well you look great," Brock commented as that love struck look of his formed on his face.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Please don't tell me you are going to go all love crazy on me?"

"Well you are a very pretty mature young lady," Brock smiled.

But Misty wasn't affected by his flattery; she just sighed and pinched his ear to get him back to normal.

"How old are you now anyway?" Ash asked as he looked into Misty's sea green eyes.

"I'm Sixteen, what about you?"

"Fifteen."

"You know we should all travel together again," Brock suggested as he rubbed his sore ear. Misty and Ash turned to look at him; they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Well it has been five years since we have travelled together," Misty commented.

"That sounds awesome!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added with a cute smile on his face.

"I guess we all agree," Brock stated.

The three of them walked out of the trees. They started their joint journey as they headed toward the closet town. They were catching up, laughing and making good time. But soon the sun set and the coldness of night began. They stopped in a nearby clearing and quickly set up camp.

They all released their Pokémon and Brock started to cook up a late dinner. They ate up the delicious food in seconds.

They put the Pokémon back in their pokeballs for the night time. They kicked off their shoes and Ash took off his jacket as they got into their separate sleeping bags. Brock passed out instantly.

Ash looked up at Misty who was staring up at the stars. He smiled as she brushed her red hair behind her ear.

She looked over at him and he blushed as she caught him staring at him. Misty turned onto her side to face Ash, "It's great to be together again."

"Yeah I really missed you," Ash agreed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I used to have other girls around but none of them were like you," Ash stated.

Misty blushed as she looked back up at the stars. If she looked at him, she would never be able to stop. She heard Ash shift in his sleeping bag. She looked over to see him facing away from her.

"How did you feel about me when we were kids?" Misty blurted out.

Ash rolled over and asked, "What do you mean?"

Misty took a deep breath and admitted, "I had a huge crush on you."

Ash smiled, "You know I think I always have too but I was too stupid and young to realize it when I was ten."

Misty blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you're amazing. You're beautiful, smart, excitable, feisty, sweet, what's not to like?"

Misty moved closer to Ash and put her arms around his neck. Ash closed the space and pressed his lips against hers.

Ash pulled away from Misty and she smiled, "I have waited for that for five years."

* * *

><p>Brock woke up as soon as the bright sun rose in the sky. He stretched and then pulled on his shoes. He walked over to the pile of wood and started a fire. He placed his grill over it and began cooking dinner. He looked over to where he thought Ash and Misty were but they were nowhere to be seen. He searched around for them until he finally spotted footsteps in the dirt. He followed them a few metres away to where Ash and Misty's sleeping bags had been combined. Ash had his arm around Misty who was cuddling up to him.<p>

Misty's eyes shot open and she stared at Brock as she blushed.

"How did I sleep through that?" Brock questioned.

Ash rubbed his eyes and yawned as he woke up.

"Nothing happened, I just got cold!" Misty protested as her face turned bright red.

"So how come you guys moved your sleeping bags?" Brock asked.

Ash and Misty looked at each other but neither one of them could come up with an answer.

"Wait where's Pikachu?" Ash asked as he frantically looked around. Misty held her part of the sleeping bag close to her as Ash shifted around.

"Don't worry, Pikachu is over by the fire," Brock responded.

"Oh ok," Ash calmed down.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. I'll leave you two to get dressed," Brock stated as he walked back to the fire.

"That was so embarrassing," Misty commented as she picked her clothes up off the ground.

Ash quickly pulled on his clothes and retorted, "It wasn't that bad. Now hurry up, I'm hungry!"

As Ash hurried off toward the fire, Misty couldn't help but giggle, "No matter how much he grows up, he's still Ash."

After a simple breakfast the three packed up their stuff and continued onto their journey. As they walked Brock and Ash dropped back from Misty and Pikachu.

"How is it that when I was your age it was impossible for me to get a girlfriend and you get one just like that?"

"I don't know. You used to just hit on every pretty girl we saw, where as I chose someone I really like and have known for a long time," Ash replied casually.

"Wow, you actually got smarter!" Brock joked.

"Guys hurry up! I want to get to the next town before dinner time!" Misty shouted without looking back at them.

Brock and Ash looked at each other before running to catch up with Misty. Ash came up behind her and put his arm around her. Misty smiled at him as Pikachu jumped onto his head.

"So you guys are a couple now right?" Brock asked.

"Yeah," Misty smiled as she looked into Ash's chocolate brown eyes.

"Now you better hurry up and get a girlfriend," Ash laughed.

All of a sudden they heard a click of a pokeball and soon Psyduck was standing in front of them. Misty sighed angrily as Psyduck stared at her.

"Psyduck!" She yelled.

Psyduck began running away like the scared little duck he was. Misty, Ash, Brock and Pikachu struggled to catch up with him as they neared the town.


End file.
